What not to wear drama
by thelovelyflorencelovett
Summary: I have an ubsetion with what not to wear and i just would love for this to happen soooo bere with me
1. im conversation

I.M. conversation

Sassystacy: stacy London

Clintonluver: Marissa

Luverboy: Clinton Kelly

MickyD: mike

**Sassystacy has signed on**

_**Clintonluver has signed on**_

_**Sassystac**__**y**_: EW

_**Clintonluver**_: what?

_**Sassystacy**_: well you're here and you can fill in the blanks.

_**Clintonluver**_: tramp

_**Sassystacy:**_ I have this on memory and is Clinton ganna have a fit when he sees that

_**Clintonluver**_: no he wont he loves me bet ya wish you could say the same

_**Sassystacy**_: he loves me as a friend :P

_**Clintonluver**_:_ riiiight_ okay lets go with that

_**Sassystacy**_: god. You are so rude and I am surprised that Clinton would waste his time with the likes of you, wait he doesn't, I see him more.

_**Luverboy has signed on **_

_**Luverboy**_: what up Stac, Marissa?

_**Clintonluver:**_ why don't I have a cute nickname?

_**Sassystacy**_: what like "mars?" you can't steal your home planet's name.

_**MickyD has signed on**_

_**Luverboy**_: who is that and Stacy be nice to Marissa

_**Sassystacy**__**:**_ I know you're cracking up; you're only down the hall from me

_**Clintonluver:**_ where are you guys?

_**mickyD**_: ya where are you, Stacy?

_**Luverboy**_: she dragged me to the spa, NOT FUN!

_**Sassystacy**_: you know you like it!

_**Mickyd**_: you're at the spa?

_**Clintonluver**_: with her?

_**Luverboy**_: ya why, we're in different rooms

_**Sassystacy**_: yup, but I know you are okay with the spa, you wouldn't go with me if you hated it

_**Mickyd**_: ya he would, no one could resist your puppy dog eyes

_**Sassystacy**_: :P

_**Clintonluver**__**: **_and your stubborn attitude

_**Sassystacy**_: mean but true!

_**Mickyd**__**:**_ sorry baby but it's true

_**Luverboy**_: very true

_**Sassystacy**_: don't go there with me, guys!

_**Clintonluver**_: what's that supposed to mean

_**Luverboy**__**:**_ stac do you always have to start trouble?

_**Sassystacy**_: ME? U GUYS STARTED IT!

And duhh of course I do

_**Luverboy**_: and there goes the explanation of her screen name in a nut shell

_**Sassystacy: **_:D

_**Sasssystacy**__**:**_ got to go, see you later bye

_**Sassystacy has signed off**_

_**Clintonluver**__**:**_ your at the spa with her you wouldn't go with me last weekend

_**Mickyd**_: soon she'll have him buffing his nails

_**Luverboy**_: no that's going to far any way got to go bye

_**Luverboy had sighed off**_

_**mickyD has signed off**_

**Clintonluver has signed off **


	2. dream

**A/N: let me give you the same speech everyone gives the reader; I don't own these characters (except marc/mark and Marissa and other random characters.**

It was a stormy night and I was lying in bed. The TV was in my room. I guess I fell asleep and I've recently had weird dreams but nothing like this.

"_We were in the car I was driving. The guy in front of us abruptly stopped and the guy in back of us crashed into us I got out of the car and called the police and the ambulance. Then I went to the car again to get Stacy. She really got crushed but still breathing. So I got her out, the ambulance would come too late. The only option was CPR. So I checked her pulse again, and she still has a small pulse the ambulance came, we were riding in it and they said…"_

I woke up. I was sweating and for some reason I was worried about her. So I went to her apartment. She was asleep; I guess I woke her up. She sat up a little resting her elbow on the pillow. "What's up?" she said sleepily. "Umm…" I said stupidly. "Did you have a bad dream?" I thought yes you almost left me. I felt a tear in my eye. "Are you okay?" she looked worried. "Umm… ya I'm fine" I said. "But you're crying." She replied. I walked across the room to where she was laying. "It was just a dream, bad dream I guess" "oh…sit down." She said patting the spot next to her. She gave me a hug. I felt her breath on my neck. Usually that would creep me out but tonight I just know she was okay and it was all a dream. "So what was the dream about?" she asked. "Umm… I'll tell you tomorrow morning!" "That bad huh?' "Worse" I said hugging her tightly.

**TBC**


	3. dream 2

**CONTINUED…**

**P.O.V. of Stacy**

The next morning I went into his room. I was worried about him he acted weird last night. Usually he just tells me about things like that when I get him coffee and last night when he hugged me it was like he didn't want to let go. "Hey, you awake." I asked. "Now I am' he said. "Sorry" Suzanne says that maybe it's all in my head, maybe he loves Marissa and I have to get over it. I know she's right but I can't help thinking there's something more. (What a great friend she is, though she is probably getting annoyed that I constantly talk to him) 'Its okay, I didn't sleep much last night anyway." "You told me you'd tell me about the dream tomorrow, which would make that today, so what was it about?" I asked knowing it would take a while to get it out of him. I sat down next to him on the bed. He has a really comfortable bed. "Ummm… how do I star this…well…?" "What ever it is you can tell me" is said, this isn't like him. He's usually okay with his dreams. I scoot closer to him and put m arms around him. "Okay…' he said he winced like he was in pain "you almost…" he stopped and looked away this is killing him and…was he almost crying? "I almost what?" "You – ya almost died." His voice cracked I didn't know what to say. This isn't easy to comment about. I hugged him, that's the only thing I could do. "Don't worry I'm right here." I said rubbing his back a little. "I don't know why this one dream bothered me so much usually it isn't that much of a problem, but the dream last night, it was so real." He shuttered, I've never seen him like this. "I'm right here, I always will be" another moment where I would love to be able to tell him I love him, but sadly I can't, he squeezed me tightly. "I know." he smiled. Sometimes I can just tell he feels the same way. Neither of us are ever going to know if one loves them. We should be happy with a friendship/relationship (if that's what you want to call It.) that we have. And we have Mike and Marissa. God, this sounds more complicated now than ever, but sitting here I'm okay with that because there was no place I'd rather be than here with him. That scared me and thrilled me at the same time, he trusted me, which also scared me. I didn't know what to say, if to say anything. God I don't think I've ever been this speechless. Not only did I know I loved him but I couldn't live without him. It's annoying. "Okay, anyway don't worry about the dream I'm not going anywhere." I said. "I know I just kind of needed to hear you say that.' "Anyway, you want coffee' "sure!" after that the day was pretty normal, although Clinton didn't want to let me very far from his sight it seemed.

**a/n: CONSTURCTIVE CRITISISM ONLY!!!!!!**


	4. im convorsation 2

I.M. conversation

Clintonlvr – Marissa

Mickyd – Mike

Sassystacy – Stacy

Luverboy – Clinton

Sassystacy has signed on

Loverboy has signed on

Sassystacy – hey…

Luverboy – hey, what up.

Sassystacy – 'bout last night I just…

Clintonlvr has signed on

Sassystacy – crap

Luverboy – god Stacy y do you hate her so much

Clintonlvr – b/c she's jealous

Sassystacy – that girl is so luck she's not here right now I KNOW WHERE YOU LIVE!

Luverboy – Stac calm down Marissa SHUT UP

Clintonlvr – y????

Luverboy – b/c Stacy is my best friend and I'm nice to your friends

Sassystacy – Ya all one of them

Clintonlvr – Clinton aren't you ganna say something??

Loverboy – I'm staying out of this

Clintonlvr – but Clinton…

Sassystacy – so you agree with me

Loverboy – well… I haven't met any of her friends other than Kathy

Clintonlvr – well how many friends do you have

Sassystacy – well, five or six real friends and a few acquaintances

Clintonlvr – what about you Clinton

Loverboy – ummm… pretty much same as Stac

Clintonlvr – oh I see how it is

Mickyd has signed on

Sassystacy – I'm watching a cheesy old show b/c there's nothing good on

Loverboy – I know there's never anything good on Sunday mornings

Sassystacy – 0,0 wow they're being watched by a dead guy in this

Loverboy – o my god your watching this "ghosts' or whatever 2

Sassystacy – ya I really don't get it I mean two dead guys are fighting what going to happen they ganna die again

Clintonlvr – IDK what your talking about

Mickyd – I'm here BTW

Sassystacy – oh. Hey what up

Loverboy – hey I didn't notice

Mickyd 0 I know I figured that out

Sassystacy 0 well… you were being quiet I forgot you were on

Mickyd - I don't get what we are talking about

Clintonlvr – neither do I

Sassystacy – just a dumb show don't worry about it

Loverboy - what ever I'm ganna go get some pop corn

Sassystacy - 0.0 ohhh yum

Loverboy – oh god here we go do YOU want any Stac

Sassystacy – why yes kind ser ;P

Clintonlvr – what if I want some.

Sassystacy has signed off

Loverboy – what?? Stac?

Mickyd – I'm bored

Mickyd has signed off

Clintonlvr – can I come over?

Loverboy – hold on

….couple moments later

Loverboy – you REALLY don't want to

Clintonlvr – eww... Is Stacy there?

Loverboy – yes, and she remembered that we finished my popcorn and she brought some! Any who got to go ily

Clintonlvr – ya ya I've heard birds like you sing!

Loverboy – don't b that way, we're just watching a movie and eating popcorn. We're best friends get over it.

Loverboy has signed off

Clintonlvr – how rude

Clintonlvr has signed off


	5. lucky

A/n: this is a song fiction of Stacy and Clinton. I also made a Jake and Kat song fiction of them.

**LUCKY**

"**Do you hear me I'm talking to you across the waters across the deep blue ocean under the open sky, oh my, baby I'm trying"**

Clinton: I wish I knew how to tell her, I envy her confidence, she's so open sometimes, but she is mostly shut like a locked box to people well…who aren't me (or Suzanne)

"**boy I here you in my dreams I feel your whispers across the sea I keep you with me in my heart you make it easier when life gets hard"**

Stacy: The only way I get through the day sometimes is knowing that he's there for me, no matter what he is and will be there for me always! Guys come and go but friends are there forever…but what if you're in love with your guy friend…

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend, Lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be coming home again… they don't know how long it takes waiting for a love like this. Every time we say goodbye. I wish we had one more kiss I'll wait for you I'll promise you, I will"**

Stacy: I love him and at some point in our friendship I figured out that I couldn't live without him even if I tried.

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to have been where I have been lucky to be coming home again lucky we're in love in every way lucky to have stayed where I have stayed lucky to be coming home someday."**

Clinton: Now I don't think it's very lucky to have a girlfriend and be in love with your best friend and co – worker; granted I am lucky to have her on my side.

"**And so I'm sailing through the sea to an island where we'll meet you'll hear the music fill the air I'll put a flower in your hair."**

Clinton: I have things to do today with Stacy, god I would die if Marissa knew how I felt about Stacy. No literally I would die Marissa would KILL me.

"**Though the breezes through to trees move so pretty you're all I see as the world keeps spinning round you hold me right here right now"**

Stacy: I wonder what mike would say. I hate loving Clinton, he's just so different. He's not like the others. He's considerate, sweet, a gentle man. God, I wish I could hell him how I feel.

"**I'm lucky I'm in love with my best friend lucky to have been where I have been, lucky to be coming home again. I'm lucky we're in love in everyway lucky to have stayed where I have stayed. Lucky to be coming home someday." **


	6. luv you not

**LOVE ME NOT S&C**

'It's been a long day' Clinton thought as he self-consciously walked to Stacy's room. Stacy was with mike at the movies. He sat down on the side e of her bed, then he laid down and buried his head in her sweet smelling pillow, it comforted him to smell the sweet perfume she wore. He then got up and walked out knowing that if he was caught by Marissa she would kill him. 'To many questions' he thought to himself, 'to many questions'

Later that nigh t Stacy walked in to her bedroom and laid down on her bed, buried her face in the pillow as Clinton had done only an hour or two before 'that's odd' she thought as she propped herself up on her elbows, she smelled " Clinton's cologne" she thought out loud. So many thoughts ran through her head "why was he in my room." "Why was he on me bed" "why was he in my room?" then she laid her head on the pillow to calm her racing mind.

Mike came in and laid next to her he asked her what she was doing and she said "nothing" 'to many questions' she though, he scooted close and then quickly backed away "What's that smell?" he asked "I don't know." Stacy answered he sniffed it again. "smells like…' he thought back to the smell of the couch and the sweatshirt in the wash. "Clinton" he said angrily. Stacy looked at him, "I didn't notice." She casually said "Right…okay" he said sarcastically ("almost everything here smells like Clinton." He thought)

Clinton walked into Stacy's kitchen. He was going to surprise her with ice cream but then he heard them "oh no" he thought smelling his shirt "my cologne"

"I don't know maybe I don't smell my pillow." She said

"I just saw you when I walked in you were happily smelled your Clinton covered pillow!"

"Why are you so jealous of him he's my best friend, and my co worker you have to push your sore feelings towards him aside and DEAL with it!!!?"

"Wait what do you mean jealous, I'm just annoyed that your pillow smells like another guy's cologne!"

"God, you're… got to go" she said as she walked out of the bedroom and almost didn't see Clinton.

She walked past Clinton 'oh no' he though 'not this time not because of me' he touched her arm as he caught up to her in the hallway. She turned around startled and grabbed his arm tightly with her manicured nails then led him out. 'Ouch" he thought.

"what happened" he asked instantly the only thing going through his mind was he couldn't let it happen to her again he still blamed himself for her break up and broken heart with Marc

"Mike blew up because he smelled YOUR cologne on my pillow! And really now that I think about it I'm wondering the same thing"

Ph my god I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for this to happen" he said in a worried ton, her expression softened.

"What do you mean?"

"Okay" they sat on his couch "well earlier I went in your room for some bizarre reason and I don't know I just kind of…oh…well…" he stopped wondering if he had said to much but he had her full attention which usually didn't happen.

"And I laid down on your bed okay?!?"

"Okay" she said puzzled "why?"

"I don't know…"

"Yes you do! There has to be a reason!"

"Okay do you want to know the truth?" Clinton asked to stall time.

That would be delightful" she said with the slightest bit of sarcasm

"You'd think it's silly"

"Try me"

"Well I guess… to tell you the truth…I had a long day and for some strange reason I'm just calmed by the scent of your perfume…"

She sat there for a moment while Clinton avoided eye contact.

The he suddenly looked over at her

"Hey, what was mike saying about you enjoying your "Clinton scented pillow?" he smiled a bit,

She looked a bit squeamish

"Well…I love the scent of your cologne"

"Oh, and I don't want you two breaking up because of me"

"It's not because of you I don't know why guy's always over reached!"

Then she suddenly collapsed into a hug with a whimper.

'Its okay stac it's okay" he said running his fingers through her hair they talked and eventually fell asleep.

In the morning, Mike (he couldn't sleep, it was five in the morning) came in because he felt bad, when he saw them he's not mad he mumbles "got to stop getting mad and running her into his arms" She was literally in his arms, She was in between the backrest of the couch and Clinton's side his arm was tightly around her wait and on hand was interlocked with her hand over his heart, her head was on his chest. Her eyes fluttered open and then shut again as she scooted closer to him (if that was possible) Mike didn't dare to wake Stacy up right now, he knew he would have gotten mad.

Later, Clinton woke up; he turned his head to see Stacy lying next to him. 'Wow... I wonder when we fell asleep?' he thought then he wondered if anyone saw them. He couldn't bring himself to waking her up she looked so peaceful and comfortable and happy. He looked at the clock on the wall seven: thirty he thought ' I'll give her a half an hour at most he thought hugged hr a little and glanced once more at her, then fell back asleep.

A half an hour later, Marissa came in. Not noticing the couch she poured a cup of coffee. "I'll beat Stacy and give him coffee first' she thought as she made her way to Clinton's room She saw that the bed was mad so as she was walking out mike ran over to her. "Don't' be mad…" he said in a hushed tone.

Oh god, what?" she asked.

"Well it was my fault" he said

"WHAT?!?!?"

"Stacy and I got in a fight, I was being so…so pigheaded…" that's when Marissa cut him totally off.

"What happened to Clinton!?!?"

"Nothing let me finish. I guess Clinton found Stacy they talked and fell asleep on the couch."

"Okay so Clinton's on the couch?" she asked thinking Marissa understood mike said "yup"

So she walked to the couch. "Ohmygod" she said she went towards mike "you're not mad about this?" she said quietly I "no' mike said "it's my fault I smelt Clinton's cologne on her pillow and got mad and …"

"Wait, you smelt on her pillow?" now she was almost at a normal tone "yes then I thought they hang around all the time and she wears his sweatshirts it could have came from those"

"So you're not mad about this?"

No, if I try hard not to loose my temper this wont happen~"

"Well you better work on that because this picture won't be easy to bun out of my head!" Marissa said.

"Okay okay, you go! I'll wake them up" mike said "I'm calmer then you."

"Fine you're odiously much calmer." She said

"You're telling me' he mumbled under his breath.

"Stacy Stacy" Mike said Clinton woke up he glanced over at Stacy who sill had her head on his chest and her hand over his heart. With the arm curled around her waist he shook her a little to wake her up. "Yes" she looked up to see the two men she loved looking at her. "Good morning, Mike!" a little tinge of fright and awkwardness. In her voice. "Ummm I can explain" she said quickly as she lifted her hand that was still placed on Clinton's heart and scooted herself up a little. "No need, I'm not mad I over reacted" mike said, "she looked down at Clinton ho had his head rested on one of his hands he shrugged. His heart as warm were they're hand once were. A shiver oddly went down his spine. "You did? I mean you did." Said Stacy who had notice Clinton's shiver 'it's not particularly cold in here' she thought as she shifted her attention back to mike. "We should talk about this" said mike 'I knew it wouldn't be that easy' Stacy though. Then Marissa walked in with a fresh cup of coffee. "hey, I brought you some coffee Clinton! Good morning mike, Stacy brewed a fresh pot of coffee you want some?" 'She odiously saw us' Stacy thought 'she's not that good of actress' odiously Clinton thought the same thing because he looked as uncomfortable as Stacy felt. "Hey Marissa can I talk to you over there?" Clinton said "sure "she replied.

"Good morning sweet heart how did you sleep?" Clinton asked "oh fine how about you?" she asked not trying to hide the slight hostility in her voice. "What's wrong?" he asked clueless "umm. So I heard Stacy and mike got in a fight last night" she said 'odiously beating around the bush' thought Clinton "yaa but I think they'll be fine." he said "oh what was it about?" Marissa asked "well mike smelled cologne, specifically mine, on her pillow we're always in there and she has a few of my sweatshirts that probably had my cologne on them" he said 'likely story' Marissa thought "so where were you last night"

"Stacy and I talked last night and fell asleep on the couch." He said 'he just doesn't get it does he?' she thought.

"So…" he cut her off, "cut to the case already"

"Well I don't like seeing my boyfriend snuggling with his best friend mostly because your best friend is a girl!!" Marissa said with a slightly raising tone. "Okay okay do you want to hear what happened or hurt yourself jumping to conclusions?" he said slightly raising his voice too. "This should be good"

"well, I was going to get some ice cream for Stacy and I so I went to her kitchen and heard yelling form the bedroom I was about to walk down the hall to get a better look and Stacy came walking down the hall, angry, I grabbed her arm to slow her down so she grabbed my arm with her sharp manicured nails and we sat on the couch I explained to her the possible sinareo of why my cologne was on her pillow I told her I didn't want them to break up because of me and she had a little break down and cried then when she calmed down and we talked and eventually fell asleep." He explained calmly and rationally.

"Okay" she said then she just kissed him, she couldn't stand Stacy's perfume. But she kissed him anyway. Then she walked away. He was left standing there.

Stacy and mike were talking in another room; their conversation was much calmer than Clinton and Marissa's.

"I am so sorry that I got mad at you there are some any more reasonable reasons his cologne was on your pillow like your sweatshirts that you have of his and you guys are always hanging out…' mike said. "It's partially my fault I should have told you I smelt it too. Not hide it" 'and enjoy it" mike mentally added "what exactly happened anyway? He asked curiously. "well, I got mad and walked out of the bedroom and Clinton was In the hallway so he grabbed my arm and I led him to the couch and he asked what we were fighting about I told him that then started crying I…I don't know why" "you were sad and frustrated with me?!" he offered "ya… anyway so he hugged me and calmed me down and eventually we fell asleep."

"Oh. Okay." He kissed her. 'She smells like Clinton 'mike thought she felt him cringe and she backed away

"Ummm… baby I got to go" her phone conveniently rang "It's my mom" "okay" he said hesitantly.

While Stacy was walking down the hallway talking to her mother she ran into Marissa. Marissa tapped Stacy on the shoulder. Stacy mouthed "one second to Marissa. "Okay, okay, okay, love you too. Ma, bye. Marissa glared at her as she hung up. "Yes" Stacy asked finally.

"Back off." Marissa said.

"Umm… excuse me? I don't understand."

"What don't you understand you can't "snuggle" with my boyfriend and get away with it how would you feel if me and mike were that close" Marissa asked.

"I'd say as long as you are on the couch I'm okay."

"Uhh… just…" Marissa started.

"NO you listen to me I would be happy for you if you had a friend that protected you, held the door for you and went shopping with you even when he REALLY rather not. But frankly you're to cold to get a friendship like that!"

Stacy said walking away leaving Marissa there to process.

Clinton was walking down the hall towards Stacy. "What's up how bad was it?" she asked. He took a moment to figure out what Stacy was saying and then said "not bad at all. She just doesn't like seeing us "snuggling" which is reasonable."

"I can understand that. Though I told her other wise I would probably act the same way if I saw her and Mike…that way."

"Ya I would, too" they started walking down the hall, he had one am around her neck. "I still think that Marissa…" Stacy thought out loud and then killed the thought when she figured out she was speaking out loud, "You still think Marissa's what?" 'Oh no' Stacy thought "Stac, WHAT?" he said and stopped walking. She walked in front of him and she mumbled "not good for you." She was avoiding eye contact now. "What?" he asked shocked Stacy's never this open with him? "I don't think… I don't think she's right for you!" Stacy said while thinking of how to escape this conversation. "Why?" Clinton asked curiously. "Well, you really want to know?" she asked

"That would be DELIGHTFUL!" Clinton said mockingly.

"But you'd think it's silly" she said catching on.

"Try me" he said

"Fin. For one thing she hates me, your own NOTHER hates her, she told me so and she's overprotective and compulsive!" she said.

"My god don't hold back and you're compulsive, too!"

"What's your point your protective!" Stacy said

"Well… well" he looked down at her shoes

"That's one of the things I love about you." She said softly

He looked up and she gave him a hug. He buried his face in her hair. "That's okay, I love your compulsiveness~" he mumbled.

Stacy was so happy to be close to him again. Clinton felt the same way. They loved each other weather or not they admitted it. The one thing they would admit was they loved being around each other being together they loved seeing on another happy and holding each other close.


	7. meet the 'rents

**Meeting the parents**

a/n: I understand that some ppl think I'm not the best writer but I only except constructive criticism so can it if you have anything else to say ;D

You see most stories named "meet the Parents" you would think it's about boyfriend/girlfriend meeting parents but this is completely different!

Okay so Clinton was coming to meet my parents my mom and dad thought that it would be a good idea to meet the guy I always talk about. As much as I love those two, I wasn't crazy about the idea on them interrogating my best friend. Face it I was nervous. Hanukkah was coming up; the problem is that my father and I sometimes disagree. Like per say politics, but I won't get into that.

So we got ready, I don't see my parents much since I travel for work and I am busy when I'm in New York. "Do you think they'll like me?" Clinton asked totally knocking off my train of thought. "Yes, why wouldn't they?!?!" I say "I don't understand why you're so worried" "Well, It's just we're best friends…and I just… I don't know." he said looking down at the ground. So I walked over to him to give him a hug and whispered in his ear. "I know, it's hard meeting your best friend's parents, or any parents at that" he smiled I love when he smiles. "No kidding" he said after a while. "Okay…" I say pulling away a little. "I have to finish getting ready, it takes a lot to look this good" "right I dought it." He said while walking out of the room. I paused, did he just say I was beautiful… well he has before it just catches me off guard some times. Anyway, I finally finished getting ready on time. We get in the cr. "we're on schedule" "Ya, why can't you run on this time when we go anywhere else?" he asked calming down a little. It wasn't as long of a ride as usual since Clinton was there we got a few texts from Mike and Marissa, Marissa asking if we were their yet and mike wishing Clinton good luck (which so didn't help his nerves) it was cold out probably because it was December. I got closer to Clinton because even with the heat on it was cold. "So do you know everyone's names yet?" I gave him some pictures and descriptions of everyone. "Almost…" he replies. "Don't worry it took me years to remember everyone's names and there will be some neighbors there to so you wont be the only one who wont no everyone's names" "you'll be fine, it's just like Christmas but more money involved' Clinton gave me a weird look "Don't ask" I gave him another hug "they're ganna love you, everyone loves you" I added. When we pulled up to the house I could tell he was very nervous you'd think we were dating. He's met so many parents including Marissa's. He didn't seem so nervous for them and then again this is a holiday, usually it's just for a birthday or Fourth of July. Though looking back I probably missed more school for Jewish holidays than anything else. And of course I saw the look on Clinton's face. 'no, I don't think they put mistle toe up this year last year they did though my friend kissed my cousin's boyfriend that didn't go over well, and no I can't read your mind I just know the expression on your face. He smiled at me again and laughed. I can easily read the expression on a lot of people's faces especially Clinton's.

The night started off okay Clinton got along with my uncle very well, a few people asked if we were dating, I said no ( ) And then I left Clinton alone to help my mom in the kitchen and my dad went to "meet' Clinton. "So you good friends with my daughter, huh?" "Yes I've known her for four years now" (**a/n: this "happened" a long time ago) **"okay then why aren't you two dating?" "Excuse me" "are you gay?" "no, I have a girlfriend!" so I walked in oh no. This isn't good I thought "okay boys, what are we talking about" "ummm… we're having a heart to heart talk." Said my dad THAT ABSOLUTLY CAN'T BE GOOD! Clinton mouthed 'we'll talk later' I mouthed back 'sorry' "daddy can I talk to you? OVER THERE?" "Sure Hun."

"Dad, what were you talking to him about?" 'Nothing honey I was just asking him a few questions.' "What ever I'll just ask him"

Later at dinner it wasn't that bad, mom didn't burn anything that's an accomplishment in it's self. We had the usual conversations he didn't look as uncomfortable as he did when my dad was talking to him, yet another upside. I whispered to him, asking him what my dad as "talking "to him about. He said he'd tell me later. I told him I would hold him to that. So AFTERWORDS my cousin brought out the mistletoe, my god was that interesting. At family parties I really don't get the point of that. I mean a lot of the Jewish neighbors and friends are here. My cousin earl just does that to annoy us. "Luckily" Clinton and I didn't get caught under the mistletoe. I ended up kissing my neighbor but what ever, that happens almost every year. After that incredibly awkward moment, Clinton and I went to go sit by the fire. This year was very interesting.

On the way home I got to ask Clinton AGAIN what my dad asked him, he could tell I wanted to know. "My dad always asks my friends weird questions." I said "I dought it is usually as…odd as this" "try me" "okay so it started out normal, we talked about sports which I don't know much about but I follow sometimes and then he asked if we were good friends I answered yes of coarse, then he asked why we weren't dating I was stunned by the question so I just said excuse me then he asked it I was gay, I explained that I just had a girlfriend, it was all very…" I cut him off, 'he asked if you were gay." I said stunned "yes" "my… god' "other than that I had a very good time your family is nice" he looked sincere "I'm glad you had fun." I said giving him a small hug. 'I'm sorry my dad…was like that, but ask savannah he did well almost the same thing to her." It was late so rid felt longer, but still not as long as it is alone. We ended up falling asleep for a while until Marissa "contacted" us.

Marissa – hello are you there?

Clinton – yes

Marissa – are you almost home?

Clinton - let me ask Stacy

Marissa – okay

Clinton - yes, we're almost home Stac and I fell asleep in the car for a while.

Marissa – so is her family nice

Clinton – yes, very nice…

Clinton asked me what he should say 'you could tell her about your conversation with my father…" "I also could cut off my own fingers." He replied sarcastically.

Marissa – well are you still there

Clinton – ummm…yup anyway, her fam was cool, I got along with pretty much all of them

Marissa – really that's good b/c you hate my sis and bro

Clinton – I never said that

Marissa – I know you don't like them

Clinton – okay well any who we're almost home I got to go!

Marissa – okay ily

Clinton – ya ly2

"Aww…" I said. 'That's so sweet I think your going to make me barf!" "You're so sweet" said Clinton laughing "I know I try"

Then I get a text from mike.

Mike: have fun any mistle toe?

Stac: yes

Mike: who do I have to kill (not Clinton I Hope? )

Stac: no one

Clinton elbowed me in the rib. 'Are you going to tell him that you kissed your old neighbor?' "When I get home, I don't like breaking things like that to him over text" I replied. 'fine I'll hold you to that" he smiled at me again, my god do I love that smile.

Mike: are you still there?

Stac" yes, I'll talk to you once I get home, we're going down the interstate now

Mike: I love you baby!

Stacy: I love you too

Clinton looks at the tiny screen 'and I make you want to barf?" "Yes" I said

So we get home around 11 o'clock. Not as bad as usual. Mike greets us at the door.

"Hey you guys have fun?" mike asked when he saw us. I hugged him. 'oh, I missed you soo much." he said "so did you guys have a good time??" "Yes and I think I better be getting to my room since Marissa probably wants to umm, talk to me. So see you in the morning, baaa… Stacy. He said quickly while walking out of my apartment. "Was he about to call you babe?" Mike asked I don't know" I said slowly ''I'll ask him tomorrow' I said getting into my pajamas "I got to tell you something." I said. "What is it?" he answers. "at the party as you know if you get caught under the mistle toe with someone you have to kiss them well.." "Oh baby, you didn't kiss him did you? I swear to god if you did" he didn't have to say his name I knew he was talking about Clinton. "No, No… I didn't kiss Clinton I ended up kissing my old neighbor, Robert" I explained. "Oh, the doctor." he said hesitantly. I lay down on the bed and got out a book. 'Yes" he lay down next to me 'you didn't enjoy it did you" he said not making eye contact. 'On, of coarse not! I love you" I said giving him a kiss on the cheek he is very insecure and protective for some reason. This is probably one reason why he hates Clinton. I rap my arms around him and lay my head on his chest. 'Trust me, I wouldn't intentionally want to kiss a shlub like him" I said looking up at him. I don't understand why mike is so protective he is very hansom, light brown hair, blue eyes, (not as intense as Clinton's though) very fit EXTREMELY hansom. Could get anyone he wants and he's protective of me it makes me feel special. "I love you!" I really do I don't understand myself why I have feelings for Clinton, I just do, I feel bad sometimes. Anyway, mike ell asleep so I texted Clinton.

Stac: is she sleep did you tell her bout Robert

Clinton: nope did you want me to

Stac: to have her call me a slut no not particularly but I told mike so its no secret

Clinton: did he blow

Stac: no he seemed bummed not blowed

Clinton: I guess that's better

Stac: I know he was happy that I didn't kiss you!

Clinton: I know anything's netter than me

Stac: no it's not like that he thinks that I "like " like you putting it In lamon's terms ifly not ily not that I'm lowering you and I by comparing us to texting terms

Clinton: ha ha ya any who g2g 2 bed "ifly" stac "ifly"

Stac: sounds like something you'd get with an ipod, Ifly Clinton night

Clinton: night

That night I had the weirdest and most unexplainable dream I have ever experienced. It's easy to explain, Clinton KISSED me! I don't, I just, well here's what happened.

_We were at my parent's house and we got caught under the mistle toe, he pulled me closer and my mouth was trembling a little I knew what was coming but I thought I was going to wake up soon. He kissed me, hi pulled me closer. He had one hand on my back and the other on the back of my neck. His hands were warm it was one of the best feelings EVER._

Then I woke up, I was warm, shaking and sweating. Mike woke up, "are you okay?" he asked rubbing my back. 'Ya I – just um had a bad dream.' I lied. That night I couldn't get back to sleep in the morning, when I saw Clinton, I didn't know what to feel. "I had the weirdest dream last night" I said to him. "oh, ya what was It about?' he asked. "Umm… I d – don't remember, I just remember I was at my mom's house again. ' I lied. I usually NEVER lie to Clinton but I had to our friend ship wouldn't be the same if I told him I dreamt about kissing him. That would be like suicide if Marissa figured out. I'll talk to Suzanne about it so I text her.

Stac: are you there???

Suzi: yes, not everyone wakes up at eight am though

Stac: I woke up at four cuz of a weird dream.

Suzi: ooh. What kinda dream

Stac: 'bout c and me

Suzi: scandalous

Stac: no kidding he kissed me

Suzi: wait so this is in your dream???

Stac: yes but It was so weird

Suzi: was it romantic

Stac: well we were in my 'rentz house

Suzi: under m/t (mistle toe) how romantic =^. ^=

Stac: I feel bad and excited at the same time; but anyway g2g Clinton and Marz is coming

Suzi: O.o I feel so bad for you okay bye

"Hey, how'd you sleep?' Clinton came up and squeezing my shoulders. "Good, I woke up b/c of a bad dream like I said." "oh ya.' "Anyway how'd you sleep" I asked he was pouring two cups of coffee. "Well, fine. Actually I had a kinda weird dream too." He said sitting down next to me and handing me a cup. 'oh ya what was YOUR dream about?" I asked I wonder if he had the same dream. "Umm… well, you and…Marissa were there" he said, I could tell he was lying I just didn't know what part. "Okay than, how was that weird' "well I don't remember where we were!" he said LYING! "Okay I know your lying I don't know what about but you're lying" I told him god I hate when he lies to me. "I…I can't…' he mumbles I left that as my answer. 'Don't worry about it, we always have different…secret dreams.' I whispered in his ear. It freaks him out when I do that. 'ya please don't do that." He said. 'but it creeps you out when I whisper in your ear" I said elbowing him a little. He smiles, I love his smile its sooo cute. 'what are you smiling at?" he asked 'you " I said, well I was so there's no reason to lie about it. "Oh and why's that?" he asked curiously. He is always interested when I say things like that. 'Oh. No reason.' I like to keep him guessing. "really I want to know?' the "smile" by Uncle Kracker went off on my phone. It was Marissa calling from Clinton's phone. 'why is Marissa calling me?' "b/c I forgot my phone, by the way nice ring tone" I smiled. "thanks." I know he loves me. I just wish he'd tell me is all. I would have never known that this would ne going on for anther two or three years, or even more at this rate. I wish he loved me like I love him, but story fo my life.


	8. mystery man

Mystery Man :D

**A/n: two things, one I understand that I'm not the best writer so just shut up. Two, this is a story where while your reading it guess who's narrating it, it says at the end.**

It was a usual morning sort of. I helped Stacy pick out an outfit. (As in I stood there listening to her yabber about this and that while she asked my opinion from time to time.) She told me she finally found the outfit. Stacy came out in a stunning black dress. I helped her zip up the back and then it was time for her to find shoes. This process takes just as long. God does that girl have shoes. So she started yabbering again about all the "mishagos" on TV and in magazines. She came out with red shoes, she looked beautiful2 "what're you up to today anyway?" I asked when I recovered (ha ha ;D) "oh I'm going out with Carmandy and Jennifer; going to talk about girl things" ha ah it figures she would say that, I just smiled at her and shook my head "what?" she asked as if she was completely oblivious she always hangs out with the boys and yet she's so girly. "Uh, nothing" Stacy smiled at me, I love when she smiles at me. She was fumbling with her necklace so I went to help her and our hands met. She obviously felt the same "jolt" of energy I did because she pulled her hand away slightly. I figured that she would. "how do I look?' she broke the silence. "Beautiful, babe" I said as I gave her a little twirl. She tripped a little and landed in my arms. "You okay, you can run in those heels but you can't dance in them?!?" I asked jokingly. "no I tripped" she said still not removing herself from my arms. We heard a car honk in the distance. "Got to go that's Jennifer and Carmandy! Bye." She kissed me quickly on the cheek catching me off guard. "Clinton, where are my keys?' she yelled from the door "in the kitchen on the table" "okay see you later, bye again"


	9. Hurt

**A/N: soo… I don't know who is actually reading this… please tell me :D R/R.**

Stacy and Clinton were looking at old clips and something hurt her about what one of the people said.

"Getting picked on by a hot chick is hard. I mean you see her and nothing's wrong with her but she's like disgusted with you." He was talking about Carmandy.

Stacy didn't know why she was offended by this, she knew she was pretty, she was told constantly by people, including Clinton, that she was gorgeous.

Clinton picked up on her feelings like he did so many times before. It had become a habit.

"Stac, are you okay?"

"Ya, I'm fine.' She answered, leaning against him. Hey were defiantly friends but they loved each other, they knew each other well, almost more than they new themselves if that was possible. And he could TELL she was lying.

"Stacy." He didn't know what to say, he couldn't figure out what was bothering her.

And then, he knew, he didn't know how to tell her what he thought. He also didn't know why this bothered her. That ignorant man had been flirting with her the whole episode, which annoyed Clinton.

"What're you doing?" she asked smiling as she dragged him away from his thoughts. He had put his arm on the backrest of the couch and was playing with her soft curls.

"Well… I don't know…" he thought, "uh those look like old ladies clothes." He said changing the subject, turning his attention to the TV looking at another clip.

"Ya, if I ever get like that though, pull the plug and send me to the nut house." She quipped.

"I couldn't do that; I would however hit you upside the head with your b-jeweled cat sweatshirt. I'm okay with you owning as many cats as your heart desires, but once they're on your sweatshirts; we have a problem on our hands."

"I knew you'd always look out for me." She said. They both knew they were silently agreeing to be friends that long.

"Back to the problem at hand what's bothering you?" he asked again.

She knew he wouldn't stop asking, but she felt stupid, though she could sense he was on to her.

"It's not important." She answered looking at him from the corner of her eyes.

"It's always important." He answered

'Darn, that always works on Mike,' she thought, 'though he usually doesn't ask.'

He didn't know how to tell her what he thought.

"Carmandy calls everyone 'babe and hon' to much." he said quietly.

"What?" she knew he was trying to make her feel better, maybe…

"Oy vay," he mumbled, "Never mind."

"I know what you're doing and I already told you, I'm fine."

"Whenever you say 'you're fine' you're really not."

She put her hand up on his cheek and looked up at him, "Oh it's so funny how you know me better than my boyfriend."

"Babe, I love you, just tell me what's wrong." He looked at her happily.

"You don't really want to be thought of as a hot chick do you? You are so much more than that." He said, making her smile.

She took his hand and laced her fingers with him.

"Thanks," she said quietly," it's just… Carmandy's so young and…"

"Stacy, you're not old, that would make me old, and that's not possible." He said smiling.

"Ha, Ha Clinton." She rolled her eyes."

"What I'm trying to say is… you're not a hot chick. You're the gorgeous Stacy London. She couldn't hold a candle to you." He said looking at the TV.

**A/N: so what'd you think? R/R**


End file.
